The Saviour of Earth
by devildogk95
Summary: alright Mass Effect this hits more on the indoctrination theory and it follows a new mission before the final assault and the final assault. I hope that you will like this and think that this is a very good ending to Mass Effect this will have a good amount of chapters I hope that you enjoy and please review and please forgive any minor mistakes as I am not that good at writing yet
1. Chapter 1

The saviour of Earth

chapter 1: The last mission

It has been a long time since Commander Shepard and his team left Earth to build up the allies they will need to save the Earth. There is but one more mission before they take back Earth to save the galaxy to stop the reapers once and for all, but as they prepare for the next mission there is an uneasiness with Shepherd.

"Commander? admiral Hackett is on the comms" Joker says over the intercom

Shepard rolls over in the bed and rubs his eyes "thanks Joker, tell him I will be right down"

Joker responds with his smartass tone "sure thing commander, we all can't enjoy a nap in the middle of the day"

with that the intercom went silent Shepard started to think and laugh _it wasn't exactly a nap_ he thought to himself as he looked over at Tali still asleep. Shepard was glad that her immune system was stronger now as he looked across the room at her environmental suit _maybe one day she want need that damn suit, and then the world can see how beautiful she is. _

as he leaned over and kissed her head "wake up beautiful"

Tali rolled over smiled while looking at Shepard "good morning, is it time for work already?"

"haha I'm afraid so the admiral is the comm can you manage without me while I go talk to him?" Shepherd ask while getting out of bed

Tali smirked "oh...well I guess I can, I will see you later"

Shepard leaned over and kissed his quarian girlfriend. Then he got up and dressed then went down to talk with the admiral, as Shepard rode the elevator down his mind wandered to the nightmares he has been having about that child on Earth they are getting worse. he is snapped back to reality when the buzzer goes off showing he is at the command deck. He walks off the elevator and towards the comm room.

Shepard arrives at the hologram comm unit "Joker, patch Hackett though"

the hologram buzz up and the image of Hackett come though "Shepard! we got a problem"

Shepard shook his head "when do we ever not have a problem, what is it?"

Hackett typed something up " we are miss a part to the crucible and the team we sent to retrieve it is no longer responding to the comms. we need you and your team to go get it and save them before we can launch the final assault"

Shepard looked down "send me the coordinates we are on it"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: old friends new mission

Shepard walked out of the comm room and up to the galaxy map _this can never be easy can it? _he thought as he looked over the map and find the coordination where they was to go it was some small plant just on the edge of the galaxy.

he walked away from the map and pressed the button to call the elevator "Joker, call the team to the briefing room."

"ok commander. but would it kill you to say please?" Joker said in is usually sarcastic tone

Shepard walks in the elevator "Now Joker!"

as Shepard rode the elevator to the briefing room he noticed it was going to his room first _Tali must just leaving_ he thought. That brought a smile to his face the elevator reached his room he step to the side and hide waiting for Tali to enter when she did he grab her from behind and held her

"aaah let me go!" Tali screamed waving her arms and hitting Shepard in the face

Shepard let go when that happened and rubbed his nose " you could have just said not to do that, didn't have to hit me"

Tali turned and grabbed Shepard "I'm so sorry, you scared me I didn't know who it was"

Shepard just grabbed her arms and lowered them and smile "its ok, it was my fault that I frighted you. What are you still doing in my room?"

Tali smiled behind her mask and laughed "I was about to leave after you left but I thought I would leave you a gift before left and plus had to shower"

Shepard looked at her and smiled "oh really want kind of present?"

Tali pushed him playful "you will have to see later"

before Shepherd could respond the elevator opened to the opened to the briefing room so Shepherd just hugged her and they both stepped out. Everyone was already there waiting for their commander, Shepard walked to the front of the group and looked around at his team he had built the old and the new.

"we have a new mission before we can launch the final assault, one of admiral Hackett's teams has gone missing while looking for a critical part to the crucible. We have to find this part and if they are alive the team" Shepard said standing tall over his team, they have always looked up to him

who else would step up to say something other than Ashley "Commander, exactly what is this part and how do we know this is not a trap?"

Shepard looked at her she always doubts at the worst times " you make a good point, but we have a job and we have to do, so if there are no more questions, go get ready for this. Joker set a course to the coordinations. everyone else you are dismissed"

as everyone was leave the room his buddy Garrus stayed behind,Garrus could tell there was something wrong with Shepard his good attitude is fading. This was easy to tell since some of Shepherd's facial scars are coming back

"Shepard got a moment to talk" Garrus said after the door shut

Shepard was not looking to talk right now but this is is his best friend "sure Garrus, what is on your mind?"

"what is wrong Shepard? you look you like shit" Garrus told him

Shepard head came up from the table then "What are you talking about! I'm fine"

Garrus was shock Shepard normal was calm when he asked him if everything was alright something is up "calm down Shepard it was just a question"

Shepard realized that he was harsh with his response "I'm sorry Garrus its just haven't been sleeping good and this is stressing me out"

"Shepard there is something more to this I think, but maybe you should go get some rest before the mission" Garrus said patting his buddy on the back "I can look after things here"

Shepard didn't really want to rest but he knew his friend was right he walked out of the room without saying a thing. Shepard was walking to the elevator when he heard arguing coming from the mess hall, he ran to see what was happening. When he arrived and saw who was fight, it was Grunt and Javik, _what is Grunt even doing here? _he thought. Grunt was trying to hit Javik but he Biotic powers kept him at bay at least till Grunt threw a chair at him, it was at that point Shepard jump in to stop them from destroying the mess hall.

Shepard walked in the middle of them thats when the stop " what happened here?"

Grunt looked at Shepard and rubbed the back of his head "Shepard I come back to my room and he was it then he called me weak I had to so how strong I am"

Shepard rubbed his eyes "and why are you doing this in the mess hall?"

the room went silent, Shepard looked up he didn't noticed that everyone was there. Jack, Wex, Miranda, Jacob and Grunt his team came back to the ship, "What are all of you doing here?"

Jack walked by and smacked him "we heard you had a dangerous mission and since I missed the one on the citadel I thought that I should come along. haha maybe I will get to destroy a fish tank"

the whole room laugh at that just a few weeks ago everyone came back to fight a clone of shepard, he didn't really like talking about it but no one cares about that they just say and ask "did you really fall though a fish tank?"

"now we can't hold that against the Commander I'm sure there was no other choice" Miranda said with a laugh

Shepard looked around at his team, his friends, hell they are family now "alright enough with that go get ready for the mission Garrus will get you up to date with it"

Shepard went to the elevator and up to his room he walked in he feed his fish and sat down on the bed. Thats when he remember that Tali said she left him a gift he looked around but everything looked normal, _hmm what could she have left? _he thought. Then he smiled got up and walked over to his desk there was a box with a note that read "read happy early birthday" Shepard opened the box and there was a picture of him and Tali sitting together and a littler heart candy that said "I luv you" Shepard smiled at this gift it might be much but it meant something to him.

Shepard hit the comm button to call Tali "Tali we have a few minutes before the mission want to come up?"

the comm was silent for a second then he heard Tali "sure be right up"

Shepard thought for a second "EDI can you clean the room of any contaminants?"

The room start to slightly buzz and fill with the decontaminants gas "sure Shepard will there be anything else?"

shepard walked over to the bed "no nothing else just alert me when we get close to the coordinations"

"yes commander" EDI said before logging off

Shepard sat there waiting for Tali to get there he was glad that Tali was his he often thought of settling down with her and having a family but the times would not allow it as long as the reapers are a threat, but hopefully that would end soon with this machine maybe then he and Tali can have a normal life.

the elevator stop at his room and Tali walked in not even all the way in the door and she is taking off her helmet when the she got her mask off she smiled "did you like your gift?"

Shepard got up up and hugged her "of course I did, now what do I get on my actual birthday?" he said with a smirk

Tali pushed him playfully "we will just have to see, now what is troubling you?"

Shepard smile kinda dropped then She seems to always know when something is wrong with him "The nightmares are getting worse, and I don't know I feel more angry at certaining times" as he finished talking he sat down on the bed

Tali sat down beside him and put her arms around his shoulders "its ok, you are under more stress than one person should have to deal with"

Shepard kept his head down "what if we fail? we could all be dead in a few days"

Tali picked up his head and kissed him "Then we better enjoy our time together"

Shepard smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come here" he said as they both laid down and went to sleep

Shepard is standing in a dark forest when he heard a child crying shepard ran towards him as he gets closer he can hear the whispers of the people he has lost along the way. Shepard started to feel weak and he could hear the reapers loud growl, but he got to the child before he could grab him the child stated to burn.

Shepard was awaken by Tali "Shepard wake up you are having a nightmare."

Shepard sat up in the bed "I think we there might be more to this dreams than we think."

Tali looked at him but before she could say anything EDI came over the comms "Shepard we have arrived at the destination, There is a problem"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people I hope you are liking the story so far and to let you know that I will put this before and after each chapters so please follow and leave a review so enjoy and I will get out of your way **

Chapter 3: just like old times

Shepard and Tali got dressed and went to the elevator there was some things he wanted to tell her but this was not the time for it. so he just hugged her while the elevator went to loading bay

Tali finally broke the silence "What was you talking about that the dreams might mean something more?"

Shepard looked at her the uneasiness spread across his face "it's nothing right now."

Tali sighed "I know when you are lying Shepard, but ok I trust you."

Shepard was thinking more about this now he knew that he has been exposed to the reapers multiple times what if they were finally catching up with him. he just shook it off as stress for now

he looked at Tali and smiled "After this mission, do you wanna go back to the Citadel and just have my birthday there?"

Tali acted like she thought about it "well I think I could do what I planed for you there"

Shepard smiled and pulled her closer "I'm looking forward to it. Ms Vas Normandy"

with that last thing said the elevator opened up to the loading bay the team was already geared up and at the shuttle waiting for their order, but EDI had told Shepard that there was a problem.

Shepard walked to the front of them "EDI? What is the problem?"

EDI walked up and brought up the screen the plant " you see Shepard the Reapers are here and surrounded the planet, I have been looking for away to land without alerting them but have had no success with this"

Shepard looked at the hologram trying to find any opening to land "show me where the last know position is for the recovery team"

EDI pressed a few buttons the hologram lit up " there it seems to be some kind of structure there that may be where the part is, but it is always where the heaviest Reaper activated is"

Shepard looked at the hologram of the planet thinking "Joker how do you feel about a hit and run?"

Joker came over the intercom "um… I would normally not risk the Normandy, but since we upgraded the weapon system I guess could have a fun with them. So yeah lets do it just mark me a target"

Shepard smirked "alright here is the plan we are going to go right through the blockaded"

The room went silent "Are you insane Shepard?" Wex said

Shepard knew that this would be insane but it is the only way "No I'm not but this is the only way, if the Normandy can distract them long enough for us to get pass, then we can land"

everyone just stood there they knew he was right it was the only way "Ok Commander whats the plan?" Miranda asked

Shepard thought about this "EDI bring up a visual of the structure" the image of the building came up "ok, we are all going in on this one Garrus will be in charge of the second team. You need to find the missing team, then two of you will go with me to find the part after that joker will clear a path for us to make it back to the Normandy. That should be easy"

HIs team shook their heads to show that they are ready "alright lets go kick some reapers ass"

With that everyone grab their gear and load up into the shuttle. the bay doors open and the shuttle went out they watch from a safe distance while the Normandy went towards the Reapers. The Normandy's guns could not match up against one Reaper much less a blockade but the ship could outrun them, Joker lined up the Normandy and lock on the new main cannons picked up speed got closer to the Reapers and fired, the main cannons let up and shot a beam blast straight at the closes Reapers weak spot

Joker turned the ship around and started to hail ass "If that did anything they don't show it well" he yelled at Shepard over the comm, all of the Reapers in the blockade started to follow the Normandy away from the planet "Shepard it looks like you are clear to land you better hurry before they come back, Just let me know in advance when you need me to be bait again"

"Will do Joker just get away from them, this shouldn't take long" Shepard said as the shuttler started to enter the planets atmosphere

The shuttle went to the first landing zone to drop off Garrus and the rest "Garrus find any sign of the search team, radio it in after that meet us at this point. Good luck" Shepard told his friend. As Garrus and his team left the LZ the shuttle took off. it flew to the nearby structure to drop off Shepard, Tali and Wex.

The shuttle dropped them off Shepard and his team moved towards the structure moving up the stairs watching for any signs of Reaper force, Shepard looked at his team "something is not right there's nothing here. EDI, where is the part located?"

"Shepard the part located in the main chamber but there is a problem" EDI told him

shepard and his team continued towards the main chamber "What is it EDI?"

EDI came back over the comms "we found the team they are dead."

Shepard stopped "Damn it! alright come to the main chamber."

Shepard round the last corner before the chamber only to find the Reapers are there, the team stops to see what they are doing, "alright they don't know we are here lets take them out quickly and quietly, Wex I need you….Wex?" before Shepard could find him a gunshot went off Shepard turned to see Wex already killed half of them. Shepard and Tali opened fire on the rest of them and killed them.

Shepard looked around "I think we are clear, what the hell Wex?"

Wex looked at Shepard and laugh "you are acting surprise you know how I work."

Shepard shook his head "I know Wex."

They walked down the hallway to the main chamber when they entered a husk jump at Shepard, but he use his omi blade to kill it. They looked around the chamber they could see Garrus and his team enter from the other side

"EDI what are we looking for?" Shepard asked walking up to her

EDI start to work on scanning the room "Shepard the part we are looking for is...below us"

Shepard and the team looked down there was prothean markings on the floor "Javik do you know anything about this...Javik?"

Shepard looked over at Javik who was looking around the chamber "This place." Javik started to saying "it was where I had to kill my friends when they were turned, before that we had to protect an a device for,what is know your project crucible"

Shepard everyone just sat there quietly, and watched as Javik walked over to a panel and waved his hand over it the chamber began to light up and the floor started to separate. Once the opened up a platform rose with something on it Javik walked over to it open the chest it was in and pick up this sphere looking thing, walked over and handed it to Shapard

"you still need to find the Catalyst but this will make sure that all the Reapers are found once it is fired" Javik told him

Shepard shook his head so he understood "Joker we need pick up now"

Shepard waited for a response but nothing "Joker we need pick up now"

but there was nothing "ok everyone we need to get outside no Cortez should be there soon" shepard told them just thinking the structure was blocking comms.

Shepard and his team made it to the LZ and waited for Cortez. Shepard spotted the shuttle as it was coming in, _at least Cortez is here._ Shepard thought. when the shuttle landed the team piled on

Shepard stood at the cockpit "Cortez anything from the Normandy?" he asked

Cortez looked back "Yes commander, Joker has cleared the area we need to go now"

before Shepard looked away he noticed something was wrong. "Cortez what happened to your face?"

"What are you talking bout Shepard?" He answered

Shepard looked around something was wrong the shuttle was gone and so was his team, dark clouds swirled above then he saw Harbinger.

"Shepard, Shepard!" someone screamed, Shepard woke up in the Normandy med bay with Tali by his side

"Shepard you're awake" Tali said

Shepard looked around confused "what happened?"

Dr. Chakwas walked up " you passed out Shepard once you grab the part, I've been running test your brain active was through the roof what was going on"

Shepard sat up "I...I saw Harbinger and the Earth burning and everyone was a husk"

Tali and the Dr. just stood there the Dr. broke the silence "Shepard you need to go rest and not think about this war for a few days, I'm calling this stress. Tali you are in charge of keeping him relaxed and away from anything about this war for a few days. I will tell the Admiral"

Before Shepard could say anything Tali just grab his hand and pulled him out of the med bay and to the elevator "Joker please set a course to the Citadel please"

**didn't see that coming did you this is following the indoctrination theory and a better ending but it will be a few more chapters till then I hope you like this and review please**


End file.
